


remus and the dragon

by theaterenerd25



Series: sanders sides one shots [9]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dragons, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterenerd25/pseuds/theaterenerd25
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: sanders sides one shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194206
Kudos: 5





	remus and the dragon

Remus was disliked by almost the whole kingdom. He had very few freinds, the baker and his husband, Logan and Patton hart, and his brothers boyfriend, prince virgil of the kingdom of storm, and his brother cared deeply for him.  
That wasn't enough for the village to change their minds  
After another bad season of crops, the villagers had had enough of Remus 'using his black magic to curse the village' and decided to burn him alive as a sacrifice to the mighty dragon, known as deceit. Romans countless pleas and threats did nothing to change his parents minds and within a few days, Remus found himself tied up, as his own mother lit the straw around him on fire. He closed his eyes, trying to drown out the sounds of his brothers screams.  
But just as he started to feel the fires heat, he heard the people of the kingdom gasp, and felt himself being lifted up by a scaled talon and lifted into the sky  
He passed out after that  
Janus looked at the small human in his cave. It had moved in its sleep, and was curled up next to his tail, janus sighed. Why did the humans think burning young people would please him? He had heard talk of this specific man being 'cursed' so perhaps that was why? Janus sighed, if this man really was cursed then at least that was something janus could relate to. He was probably just a unlucky person who the kingdom blamed for their misfortunes. Janus hissed:  
"I'm going to have to get some food for us I suppose"standing up and stretching, he moved his tail carefully as to not disturb the person curled next to it, and quietly went to the entrance to the cave, standing a rock that jutted out from the mountain, with he used as a platform to take off and land  
He spread out his golden and black wings, using his back legs to push of from the rock and catching chewing on his wings, he flew off to the nearby wooded area.  
**********************************************  
When remus blinked his eyes open he found himself lying on the floor of a cave, there was a kind of nest in the corner, made of soft bits of moss and leaves, there was a bookcase on the far wall, full of scrolls and books, a blanket was draped over him. As if on cue there was a light thud as janus landed at the entrance, remus's eyes widened. No one in the village had ever gotten a good look at deceit until now.  
He was not a large dragon, contrary to the many horrific tales told about him, he was about the size of a horse, he had black scales on most of his body, with gold on half of his face, around his neck and accenting his wings tail and talons, his eyes were yellow and sliced like a cat's. The eyes were far too intelligent for just a wild animal. He held a few fish in his jaw, setting them down on a rock before turning to Remus  
the man pushed himself against the cold rock, deceit stared at him while flicking his tail.  
remus fumbled for his pocket knife, before realizing that the villagers had taken it before tying him up- tying him up. how was he not dead? was he dead?he brought his eyes back to the dragon.  
"would you like food?" deceit spoke suddenly, startling remus, his voice wasn't deep and menacing, like one would expect from such a creature, but rather light and sweet, words were chosen carefully, sentences spun together like a well made piece of weaving. the dragon sighed as his question was met with silence. he walked nearer to remus, picking up one of the fish with his tail and moving a few black rocks to form a circle in from to remus, he spat a small tongue of flame into the center of the circle and it caught, quickly becoming a good campfire. he dropped the fish next to remus, as well as grabbing a pan (one that he had found at the edge of the village and taken home to polish (dragons love shiny things after all) and leaving it next to remus.  
*************  
remus looked at deceit, who was curled up in the nest, his tail resting over his snout.  
"why didn't you kill me?" he asked, the dragon sat up and stretched.  
"why would I? you have done nothing at all to harm me, to attack you would be pointless" remus stepped a bit closer to him hesitantly.  
"what about the other sacrifices?" he asked cautiously   
"they either died or I took them to the village across the river" deceit said " ill take you tomorrow morning"  
"you can't!" Remus yelled suddenly "the kingdom would have alerted them about you taking me, since I was suspected of black magic"  
"I s'pose you could always stay here" the dragon said  
******************************  
over the course of months, the human and Dragon grew close, janus admitted to being cursed, and remus had a idea. there was a witch that his village spoke of, named Emile picani, who lived just past the village of flowering tree's, who specialized in curses. they made plans to set out to meet him. the day they were set to leave, janus had gone to gather some last minute materiels, and remus was packing.  
"let us go you giant lizard!" remus ran to the cave entrance upon hearing the voice. he saw his brother and Virgil, both held down by janus  
"what the fuck do you want?' janus asked  
"it talks" virgil whispered  
"I'm here to avenge my brother! I refuse to have a home in the village that sent him to you, and I reuse to Stand by and let you kill more innocent people!"  
"oh- your remus's brother"  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW HIS NAME"  
"he told me" janus looked over at remus "get over here you little shit"  
"lovely way to speak to your best friend dee-dee!" remus laughed, romans whole face flooded with relief, janus moved his talons off of them and roman embraced his brother in a hug  
************************  
"Im sorry, theres truly nothing I can do, I may be able to find the exact curse used and that may help me figure it out, but for now I'm lost" picani had said 

the words echoed through remus's head as he repeatedly ran his fingers through his hair  
"you ok remus?" janus asked, wraping the tip of his tail around remus's wrist to stop him from almost ripping his hair out  
"no! I'm not!" remus cried. virgil, who had been leaning on roman shoulder, looked at his parter, the two engaging in a silent conversation, they both stood up and moved to their tent, murmuring quietly to each other.  
"re-"  
"don't say its okay!" remus yelled, "I thought- I thought that I would finally be able to tell you I loved you!" janus's tail, with had loosened on remus's wrist, tightened slightly, as if he was holding the humans hand. remus relized what he had said "I'm sorry I-"  
"your fine 'mus" janus trilled, standing up "I honestly was hoping for the same but- we can try to make things work until this is fixed- only if yo want of course-!"  
remus placed a hand on janus's wing "that sounds great dee" he said

that night human and dragon fell asleep next to each other

**********************  
when janus awoke, remus wasn't next to him.  
instead, his wing was over a black and forest green dragon, with big wings.  
janus stood up quickly and opened his wings defensively. the dragon was woken by the moment, and sat up, looking at janus with strangley familiar eyes  
"who are you. what did you do to remus." janus asked, his voice cold  
"dee?" the dragon responded, janus folded his wings up.  
"remus?" the dragon nodded and janus ran back over, wrapping his wings around him  
"did you get smaller...?" remus mumbled,   
"n-no" janus struggled to get the words out "remus.. your a dragon"   
remus didn't speak for a long time after that, and the two ended up just curled up together on the soft grass, remus eventually drifting off to sleep.

roman and Virgil eventually emerged from their tent, standing frozen as they stood staring at the two.  
"its remus..." janus said softly "I don't know what happened, we woke up like this" remus stirred, un folding his wings and stretching them as he yawned. he glanced down at his talons  
"guess it wasn't a weird dream" he trilled  
"remus...?" roman asked. remus nelt to the ground and allowed the two humans to approach him.  
"we'll figure this out jan.." remus said, intertwining his tail with his loves


End file.
